People who use contact lenses, whether of the rigid or soft variety, always need something handy in which to store them. The reasons vary: unexpected overnight stays away from home; travel; activities where there is a need or likelihood for frequent contact lens removal and replacement. This storage device must hold fluid to keep the lenses lubricated and must be sealed so as not to allow bacteria to enter. Without fluid the lenses can become damaged or destroyed.
Quite often, a contact lens wearer will get a foreign object in the eye (e.g., an eyelash or dirt particle) that causes irritation. In such cases, the contact lens must be removed from the eye and cleaned, and then re-inserted into the eye or stored in suitable fluid. Should this type of minor emergency happen when a contact lens case is not readily available, a frantic search begins for some sort of alternate moist storage container, such as a cup of water. However, this is not a sanitary solution on either a short or long term basis. Another known solution for such emergency storage is to lubricate the lens with saliva after taking it out, and then to re-insert it into the eye. This is probably the worst solution, as saliva is acidic and damaging to the eye.
While most contact lens storage devices are relatively small and easy transportable, their necessity is often forgotten until an emergency arises. There is currently no simple, effective way to ensure that a case will always be available. Some keep extra cases in their glove compartments. Some carry cases in purses or backpacks. However, despite their efforts, contact lens wearers still frequently find themselves without their contact lens cases.
A few portable lens case devices do exist for facilitating storage of the case on one's person. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,726 shows a pendant for storing contact lenses, hung from a chain around the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,918 discloses a wristwatch capable of storing contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,179 shows a fluid-storing lens case resembling a pen.
Yet even with such known portable lens cases, having a contact lens case alone is not a complete solution to the aforementioned problem of temporary or emergency lens storage. Most contact lenses require special fluids for cleaning, disinfecting and storing them. The bottles containing these fluids are much larger than lens cases, and therefore reduce the portability of any complete lens care kit. To resolve this, some people are known to keep soaking solution in the lens compartments of a standard lens case. Unfortunately, the stored fluid tends to leak out if the top of the case is not closed tightly enough, and ultimately evaporates. Additionally, if the fluid-filled case leaks, bacteria has the ability to get inside and contaminate the fluid in which the contact lenses will eventually be stored. Attempts have been made to solve the fluid storage problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,699 shows a contact lens case with a rubber `O`-ring around the rim of the storage area to prevent leakage of fluid stored in the lens compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,416 shows a disposable contact lens storage unit with a sealed top to prevent air or fluid from entering or escaping.